


The Wait

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikatikox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/gifts), [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



> So today is lovely Tikatikox's birthday. She is one of my favorite people and a wonderful artist. So I though it was the perfect opportunity to post a little teaser of my new story. I might not post again for a while, but this will be completed, i promise. Let me know what you guys think.

It was a pleasant evening in the quaint little town when almost-seventeen-year-old Mycroft Holmes was returning home after treating himself to some pastries from his favorite local bakery. He was also carrying a couple of parcels for his parents, especially his mother who had a bit of a sweet-tooth. The only Holmes child, a genius in all regards, was home for his spring break opting to spend time with his parents and researching rather than partying and frolicking with his low-IQ peers at the university. The wind was soothing and nature was showering its blessings as varied colored flowers were filling the air with their fragrance. Spring was Mycroft’s favorite season, especially if he got the time to spend it in countryside. Today felt especially different, though. The moment Mycroft stepped outside his house he had something of an epiphany. He ignored the thrumming in his chest that was indicative of something special, although he believed, “The world is woven from billions of lives, every strand crossing every other. Premonition is just movement of the web.”

By the time Mycroft had finished his errands and bought the sweets, he had forgotten all about his hunch; that is until he came across a children’s park. Suddenly, Mycroft felt a strong pull at his navel and the said pull became stronger and stronger until it was so painful that the teenager instinctively dropped the bag of treats and keeled over clutching his stomach. He did not understand what was happening but soon he found himself moving towards a child who was playing and laughing in the park. Although there were many other kids, Mycroft only saw that one young boy and was moving closer to him as if he was being pulled by an invisible rope. Mycroft remained in daze as he acknowledged how beautiful the child was, with a long brunet curls and rosy chubby cheeks. The kid who must be somewhere around five or six years old was laughing and playing, mostly running after butterflies and bugs with a small jar in his plump hands. Mycroft had never experienced this feeling before. He couldn’t understand why he found the child so mesmerizing. He suddenly wanted to know the kid, see his eyes, feel the softness of his shining curls, pick him up, toss him in the air, see him laugh carelessly… Mycroft abruptly stopped his progress and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do, he was sure he was no child molester, but this feeling was too strong to ignore.

The child stiffened suddenly and turned to face Mycroft who was now only a couple of steps away. Mycroft, involuntarily crouched down to the child’s height, unknowing of any surroundings. Both of them stood still as their eyes met, as if they were unable to move. Mycroft couldn’t believe how amazingly clear and deep the child’s eyes were, they were like blue green deep pools of sea. He had no idea how long the two of them were staring at each other, when the child did something unexpected. The child extended his hand as if to touch Mycroft, which broke the older boy out of his trance. He slowly reached out to take the little hand and when they touched the feeling could only be described as electrifying.

Then immediately the little boy let go of his hand and screamed, clutching the left side of his neck. Mycroft too could feel stinging burning sensation on the right side of his neck where his soulmate mark was. He could feel the mark burning as he finally understood what was happening. But his concern was all for the little boy who was now crying as he felt his mark burning as well. Hearing the boy crying, a woman came running towards them. She cried out, “Sherlock!,” and pulled her baby in her arms and started asking him what had happened and if he was okay.

Now realizing the entire situation, Mycroft still in shock, started moving away slowly. He couldn’t believe what had happened. He had just met his soulmate and his soulmate was just a baby. Mycroft didn’t realize he was crying as he moved away from the boy. The mother must have realized something by now and she looked at Mycroft with fierce anger in her eyes. Mycroft felt a chill run down his spine and he turned around and started running towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just wanted to confirm: I do not have a writer's block and I am working on this story. Late update is just because of life interrupting. Some health issues propping up, did not help. I am determined to complete this story ASAP. I am already almost half-way through. Thanks for all the support.

Mrs. Vienna Holmes was sitting in the front lawn of the manor sipping her afternoon tea, awaiting her son who had promised to bring her some of her favorite delicate pastries. She was thinking about how well her son was doing, already having two Bachelors’ degrees and working on his Masters. Although he was the youngest student in the university, he seemed to have established a good camaraderie with his peers. He also seemed to be taking an interest in exploring sexual side of things like any other normal teenager, although she was glad that he was not acting like the teens who had a one-track mind. Mothers always knew these things, especially about their sons. Her Mycroft was destined for bigger things. She just hoped that her boy would have an equally brilliant soulmate. Vienna was glad that her son had a soulmate mark, although it only came to life when he was almost twelve. It was not uncommon for the soulmate mark to appear this late in life although maximum age-gap between the soulmates was rarely more than five years. It was known as the delayed reaction and so Vienna was not worried. All she wanted was her son to have a complete and happy life.

Lost in her thoughts, Vienna put the cup to her lips only to realize it was empty. She shook herself and started pouring a second cup when her only son banged open the gate and rushed in, running towards her. In matter of seconds, her son was in her arms and was sobbing like never before. With shaking fingers Vienna let go of the cutlery and hugged her son back, not knowing what else she could do. Mycroft was flushed red, his hair was sweaty and haphazard as if wind-blown. His shirt was untucked at one end and collar pulled to the side. He seemed to be devastated and his mother realized something major had happened. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before stroking her son’s hair, coaxing him to look up at her.

“Myc, Myc, baby, shh.. it’s okay. Whatever it is we will deal with it, okay?”  She didn’t know how long they were sitting like that, clinging to each other, but it was dusk by the time she could get her son inside the house and persuade him to cleanup. Mycroft didn’t come down for dinner but Vienna didn’t expect him to either. When Siger Holmes asked about his son, she made some excuse of Myc being unwell. She said she would take a bowl of soup to his bedroom later. She also promised herself that she would speak to her son as she had a feeling that something big had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I have no excuses, just life, i guess. I dont usually write chaptered stories but this is one. I will finish it asap and update again soon. Thanks for all the support from the readers.

Martha Hudson was a strong woman. She owned property in London and the café below. She was married to a mafia boss who was killed in police encounter and all his so-called legal properties were transferred to her. However, Martha was not even 30 when she had to take the reins of the cafe business and became the landlady of an entire building on Baker Street. She had many proposals by men but she was no longer interested in dating or men in general. However, she wanted a child and so when she had somewhat settled she adopted a one-year old Sherlock Langdon. Martha fell in love with the child the moment she saw him and immediately decided he was the one. She didn’t change the child’s name, wanting to let the child know of his adoption when the time came.

And now here she was, hugging and trying to comfort her baby, who was crying non-stop. At first she thought that the young man had done something to Sherlock. However, the child started wailing even louder when the teenager started running away. Sherlock was sobbing and struggling in his mama’s arms to run after the boy and that is what she found strange. It was a long time before the child calmed down, hiccupping softly. Martha cleaned Sherlock’s face and made him drink some cool water. She then asked, “Sherlock, are you hurt?” The child only nodded. “Where baby, tell mama. Please?”

Sherlock placed his hand on the left side of his neck and Martha was shocked. It can’t be, she thought. Martha was one of those people who did not bear a soulmate mark but she had known Sherlock had one ever since he came into her house. She was happy for her baby, but today’s incident sent chills down her back. How can it be?  She took a closer look at Sherlock’s neck and there it was. His soulmate mark which was pale pink, now burned like tattoo in ink-black color. His mark, an elegant calligraphic M, was shining brightly in the evening sun. Concerned for her son, Martha decided to not mull upon the incident any further at this time. She carried Sherlock back to the house, coaxed him to have some of his favorite milk and cardamom pudding and put him to sleep. She laid beside her boy, afraid that he might need her during the night. Nevertheless, sleep evaded her for a long time.

The mother and son were spending a few days in the country-side at Martha’s friend Cecily’s place when this incident took their breath away. Martha thought she must have been mistaken, surely. The boy looked to be in his mid to late teens and her Sherlock was still seven months shy of his sixth birthday. An age-gap of more than twelve years was almost unheard of between soulmates. She thought maybe it was some other kid playing at the park and she just missed something. She would have to talk to Sherlock but was sure she wouldn’t really get any concrete answer. After all, how could a toddler understand something like this? She also decided that it might be best if her child forgot the entire thing and then she too might never bring up the topic again. But as her luck throughout her life dictated, that would not be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited and I am writing everyday. I cant wait for people to read this story.

Vienna knocked on her son’s door, carrying a tray of soup, but there was no response. She knew her son was not asleep, although the lights were off. She always had a sixth sense about such things, although sometimes she felt it was better to ignore her hunch and deal with it when the time came. She knocked again, calling, “Myc..”. She heard a faint, “hmm” from the room and so he pushed open the door and switched on the lights. Her son was sitting, slumped against the headboard with a deep look of sadness on his face. She sighed and placed the soup on the bedside table and then sat beside Mycroft. She stroked Mycroft’s hair and was glad to see her son lean on her shoulder softly. They sat there like that for some time and then Vienna could not hold it any longer.

“You gonna tell me what happened? Myc, you have to talk to me, you know?”

Mycroft sighed and mumbled something. It was so soft and unintelligible that Vienna missed it. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Mycroft only sighed and pulled his collar away, showing his mother the right side of his neck where his soulmate mark was glowing deep black. Vienna gasped in shock. She had completely forgotten that her son might meet his soulmate anytime, but she just hoped it would be when he was in his 30s rather than in his teens! She couldn’t overreact right now, though. Her baby was distressed, something was definitely not as it should be. She hugged her son, caressing his hair and back, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

“Are you okay, Myc?” She felt her son nod slightly but felt tears running down his face. “Mycroft you have to talk to me baby. Who is it? Was your first meeting not good? It is not a girl, is it?” Vienna knew her son was inclined towards his own gender and so it would be painful if his soulmate was of the fairer sex.

“No ma. He is so beautiful, you know? At the first touch, it was electrifying.”

Mycroft continued to sniffle as he talked, so it was obvious that he was not happy about the meeting.

“What is it Mycroft? Please, tell me baby..”

Mycroft sniffed harder, “Oh mummy! HE Is Five Years old! He’s a baby! A soft, innocent little boy, with deepest eyes I have ever seen and bouncy ebony curls..”

Vienna gasped in shock once again. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open. She was truly scared now, especially listening to her son describing this child like that. She knew her son’s feelings must in turmoil. She was at a loss of what to do. She knew her son was sexually aware so having a soulmate so young was definitely going to be very difficult. Then something else her son said registered in her mind. She lifted Myc’s chin so that their eyes met and asked, “Myc, you _touched_ this child?”

Mycroft lowered his eyes, “He was playing in a park I was passing by, but then suddenly I couldn’t help myself. I felt this pull that hurt so bad and I was involuntarily moving towards him. He too must have felt something because he turned around to meet my eyes.”

As the teenage recounted the events a small smile appeared on his face. It did not please his mother at all. “We were standing there, me crouched on the ground to be on level with him, for a long while. It was mesmerizing and then he did something amazing. He extended one of his plump little hands towards me and when I touched it I saw stars. My mark started to burn and so then I realized what was happening. But then I didn’t care at all about my pain as he screamed and started to cry loudly, most probably not being able to bear the burn of his mark. All I wanted to do was hug him and comfort him and take his pain away. I couldn’t bear to see him crying like that. It was discomfiting for me to experience caring so much about a stranger. I just stood there though, without doing anything and ran back home when his mother came rushing to the scene.”

Vienna listened to everything, not liking the situation one bit. Her son was a sexual being, a teenager with healthy raging hormones. And his soulmate was a toddler who did not understand anything at all. It was not a good mix. Either of them or both of them could be hurt seriously. What does one do in this situation? How will the two souls take it? Should they meet again? Or should she demand that her son never seek out the little boy again? How will the forced separation affect her son and what about the baby boy? Will the kid be okay? It was known that if soulmates are forcefully separated for any reason the effects on the two people are emotionally and physically devastating.

“Mycroft, this is not right. I mean, he is just a child, Myc. And I understand, but I don’t like the way you are talking about him. It is not easing my doubts and questions at all..”

Mycroft looked at his mother, his eyes shining fiercely, anger pouring out of them like Vienna had never seen before, “What did you expect, mom? Huh? Did you expect that I will talk about him like I was indifferent to him or the effect he has had on me? Or did you expect me to talk about him like he is my son or something? That’s not how it is, and you know it better than anyone else. What am I supposed to do? Remember, you are the one who told me about how felt the first time you met dad?”

“Myc! I know what you are saying. It is a magical moment when you first meet your soulmate. But the situation is not the same! When your mark appeared you were almost twelve, but I was not worried as age-difference between two mates is hardly ever more than five years. But Myc your mark appeared the moment this kid was born! Mcy, when this kid was born you were already twelve years old! This is not easy to get over or to understand. And we have to think about how to approach the subject and what the right course of action will be.”

Mycroft stood up abruptly and started pacing the room. “You don’t think I know all of that!? But ma, the moment I got home today, I wanted to go back. I wanted to see him again, I have had this ache all day. You think I have been cooped up in my room because I am upset? I was afraid I might go searching for him if I left the room. You have no idea.. I am going insane mom!”

Vienna saw the distress in her son’s face. It was clear that he was having a really hard time dealing with all his emotions and the situation on the whole. She hoped what she was about to suggest wouldn’t make it worse.

“Myc, come here, please,” Vienna patted the spot next to her. Mycroft looked at the one woman who had never let him down, but he was unsure today. He had a strong feeling of what his mother was going to say next. It was something he feared and he did not like that. However, he had no choice but to seek advice from the people he trusteed as he, who always had all the answers, was clueless for the first time. He reluctantly sat next to the lady of the Holmes manor and laid his head on her shoulder. Vienna sighed and stroked his hair slowly.

“Myc, listen to me baby. Look, maybe it’s best to let things lie..,” Mycroft once again stood up suddenly and was about to express his anger at his mom’s words. Vienna understood and immediately waved both her hands in front of her, stood up and held her son’s shoulders. She said, “No no, I mean, just for a while. Just maybe a few days..”

Mycroft turned away from her anyway, “Watch what you say next Mummy. You know I can’t help but seek him out.”

“Myc, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, it was only today that you met him. Your feelings, your emotions are still overwhelming. I think you should first calm yourself so you can think rationally. Acting on impulse isn’t going to help here at all, right? You always take time to manage your thoughts and compartmentalize them, so why not do the same now, huh?”

Mycroft looked at his mother. A small smile appeared on his face. His mother never ceased to amaze, always giving solutions to appease everyone involved. As his mother looked at him expectantly, he nodded his head and sat down beside her, half hugging her. Vienna smiled, she knew she could not hold back her son forever but at least whatever happened now, it would be thought out properly.

The mother and son duo stayed like that for a long time feeling the peace and calm wash over them as they decided to let time guide them. The two fell asleep together, unaware that at the other end of the town a five-year old had been affected much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter today. Kudos and comments are welcome. Also, all mistakes are mine, so point out if any. I have tried my best.

Martha Hudson was exhausted. It had been a long day yesterday, although the trouble started only in the evening following the incident at the park. After the young boy ran away, Sherlock continued to cry and struggle in her arms. It had been extremely difficult to calm her baby boy. However, her troubles did not end there. Somewhere around two-thirty in the morning Sherlock had started hiccupping and sighing in his sleep and that is when Martha realized that the toddler was burning up. He had high fever. She immediately woke up Sherlock, forced him to swallow some paracetamol and started placing cold towels on his forehead. It had been a long night. Sherlock’s fever had gone down just a tad bit but it was clear that she would have to go to the doctor’s soon. She had checked his mark and was relieved to see that it was not swollen or infected. Usually, the marks took care of themselves and the need for medical attention would be rare. Martha was concerned about the fever. It certainly seemed connected to the incident yesterday. She was sitting in the living room, sipping her strong, bitter black coffee as she waited for her boy to wake up. She was aware of Cecily’s continuous chatting but she was too lost in her thoughts to make sense of anything.

It was about an hour later that Sherlock came out, still flushed red and rubbing his groggy eyes. Martha immediately checked him again and was tensed to know that the fever had not gone down at all. She picked him up, got him ready so they could go to the doctor’s as soon as possible. Cecily had recommended a good doctor who was also knowledgeable in problems related to bond marks.

“Ma, are we going to the park?” Martha was startled hearing Sherlock’s question.

“What? No no, baby, you have to go to the Doctor’s . You re burning up, baby.”

“I know I have fever, but we have to go to the park! Please mama, let’s go there. He will be there, I know it. I want to see him again, please, mama, Please!” The toddler’s eyes filled with tears as he was pleading and Martha’s heart melted.

“Listen, baby, we have to sort out your fever first, okay. We will go to the park in the evening, is that okay?”

Sherlock thought about it and nodded, “Yes, probably. I mean he might come to the park at the same time as yesterday, so..”

 

“You must be Ms. Hudson and this is young Sherlock. Please have a seat.” Cecily too had accompanied the two of them to the doctor’s place, for moral support, she said. However, the way her eyes shined and her cheeks flushed when she interacted with Dr. John Watson, led Martha to believe that she had a soft spot for the man in front of her. They had been at the full-fledged clinic for nearly an hour now as Sherlock underwent some tests and scans. And finally it was time for their consultation.

The moment Sherlock sat down in the chair he said, “You were in the military earlier, weren’t you? Which arm did you injure?”

All the adults were taken aback by that, although Martha was familiar with Sherlock’s ‘deductive’ skills, she had not expected him to say something like this to the good doctor.  She stuttered and started to apologize but the doctor waved her off.

“Yes, indeed, I was in Afghanistan. And I am surprised. With the cane I carry, people always assume it was my leg that was injured.”

Sherlock snorted, “People are idiots.”

“Sherlock!,” Martha snapped but Dr. Watson chuckled. “It’s okay. He is one hell of a smart boy, isn’t he? So what seems to be the problem?” John Watson started studying reports and frowned. The child had high fever, which seemed to have gone down a notch after he had administered an injection as soon as the women had reached the clinic. But he didn’t seem to have any infection or allergy.

“I know, I don’t have any infection. My fever is because of the boy I met at the park yesterday. That is why I told Ma to take me there but she insisted on coming here.”

Dr. Watson looked at Martha sharply, surprised at what the little boy was saying.  The boy, Sherlock, was unlike anyone he had ever met. He was smart as hell and the doctor could not possibly dismiss what he was saying. Could the boy be talking about what he thought he was talking about? He took a calming breath and gained control of his reactions. 

“Is that so? You met the boy at the park, is it? Did you introduce yourself?”

Suddenly, Martha leaned in. She did not like where this was going. She interrupted, “Doctor, Sherlock is just..” John waved her off though. “Please it’s okay. It’s not the first time I have seen such cases..” You don’t know the half of it, Martha thought and she asked Cecily to take Sherlock out and get him a juice or something.

“It’s okay, I know you want to talk to the doctor alone. But, you will take me to the park in the evening, right?” Martha couldn’t answer him. She was unsure if it was the right course of action, so she just waved him goodbye as her friend coaxed the boy to follow her.

Few moments passed in silence as Martha and John weighed each other. “Doctor, if he does not have any infection or allergy then what is it?”

“You tell me, Ms. Hudson. Looks like you are not telling me everything. You have not talked to Sherlock about soulmate bonds, have you?”

Martha sighed and shook her head, “What has that got to do with anything? I mean, his mark did come to life yesterday but we are only visiting here. We don’t even know who that boy was. Surely, it will just fade away with time, especially when we return to London.

“What color has the mark turned, ?” Doctor asked and Martha suddenly felt nervous. Dr. Watson was assessing her reaction and when the woman in front of him swallowed nervously and kept silent he understood. The mark had turned ink-black. There was no going back now.

“I see,” he said. “Ms. Hudson, I understand you are afraid because Sherlock is so young but soumate marks are meant to protect people and match two souls who are compatible beyond this world. This connection is a pure and magical thing.”

Martha nodded. “Ms. Hudson, you are not marked are you?”

Martha shook her head. “I thought so. It’s very normal for an unmarked person to not understand the full extent of what a marked person goes through. Sherlock’s mark has burned because he met ‘the one’ at the park. There is nothing you can do now, except help the two boys meet and become friends. They will find their own way from there. You cannot keep them apart. Consequences for forced separation are dire.”

“Dr. Watson, it’s not that simple. I don’t even know who the boy is. I mean, I am just visiting for a few days. We live in London.”

“Ms. Hudson, these factors will not affect Sherlock’s mark. The only thing that will happen if you go back to London without making a connection with the boy and maintain that connection, even long distance, is that Sherlock’s health will deteriorate. Usually, at such young age separation from the soulmate affects physical health.” Martha’s eyes widened at what the doctor was telling her. She had heard such stories but had not encountered something like that herself. But she had much bigger concern.

“I don’t know doctor, this all seems unreal. He is so young. What if the boy hurts him? And what about the sexual aspect? It’s just that ..”

Watson chuckled, “I don’t know why, but soulmates does not only entail sexual attraction. Soulmates are so much more than that. Usually when soulmates find each other at such a young age, they play together and with other children like normal kids. They just bond better, know each other better. Sometimes they feel each other’s pain and have the urge to protect each other. The sexual aspect does not come in until both kids’ bodies become sexually aware. You don’t have to worry about anything. Soulmates are incapable of hurting each other.”

Martha sighed, “You don’t understand. It is not as simple as that…” She rubbed her face and started debating if she should tell the doctor everything. John observed her again and realized there was really something more that was bothering her.

“You have not told me everything, have you? What is it that is actually bothering you?”

Martha sighed and banged her head on the table. After a moment she looked up with tears in her eyes, “Oh doctor! Sherlock’s soulmate, the boy. I only saw him for a few moments before he ran away. He is around 17!”

Now the doctor too was stunned and rendered speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate Au. It is MyLock, but it is not Holmescest. Mycroft and Sherlock are soulmates but they are not brothers. I know, I know, kill me now. Anyway, the theme: "What happens when you meet your soulmate in your mid-teens only to find out that he is just a toddler." Lest assured, there will be no creepy child sex or anything. After all, our two guys are not child molesters.

_“Oh doctor! Sherlock’s soulmate, the boy. I only saw him for a few moments before he ran away. He is around 17!”_

_Now the doctor too was stunned and rendered speechless._

 

There was complete silence in the office as the doctor took in what Martha had told him. He opened his mouth several times before he could actually voice his concerns.

“Ms. Hudson, umm.. such a huge age gap has never been heard of . Is it possible that you could have been mistaken?” Martha thought about the incident, “There were other kids around, but I am, I don’t know! I would be the happiest person in the world if it was a kid nearer to Sherlock’s age.”

“Maybe we should ask Sherlock. Is that okay with you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You always have a choice Ms. Hudson. But..”

Martha cut John, “Not if I want my son to be healthy and happy, right?” John nodded. He was happy the concerned mother in front of him was accepting the situation and trying to deal with it rationally.

 

The doctor greeted Sherlock with a smile as the child sat beside his mother. “Hello Sherlock. What did you have to drink?”

“Apple juice.”

“Oh good. Sherlock, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?”

John was amazed at how this child looked into his eyes confidently. He was very intelligent and bold. He looked like he hardly had any fears. He was also surprised at what Sherlock said next, “You want to know who the boy is. I don’t know who he is, but I am sure in such a small town we can easily find him.”

John took in a sharp breath, “Oh okay. Can you tell me about him?”

  “He has nice eyes, grey-blue. They are soft and shining. He is tall and lean. Full head of red hair, but it’s thin. I don’t remember what he was wearing because I was only looking at his eyes and face. Do you remember Mom?”

Martha shook his her head and John swallowed. “Okay. Can you guess how old he could be?”

“I thought mum already told you that. He is around 17.”

John and Martha exchanged a look. This confirmed their fear. But the doctor wanted to know if the child understood his feelings. “Sherlock, how did you feel when you saw him?”

Sherlock thought for a few seconds, “I have never felt like that before. My tummy did a few flips and I felt him behind me, so I turned to look. When I saw his eyes I don’t know what I felt. But I wanted to look at him and touch him and talk to him. I want to meet him even now and I don’t know if this is right but I want to spend time with him.”

There was no doubt Sherlock had extremely high IQ. With the way he talked and he saw things that others missed it was clear he was very intelligent.

“Thank you Sherlock. I want to have a word with your mum and then you will be free to go, okay?” Sherlock nodded and waved to the doctor. Once the kid was out of the office, John turned to Martha.

“Ms. Hudson, this has never happened before, but there have been many one-time situations like this. I had a case where two blood brothers, seven years apart, turned out to be soulmates. When they tried to keep them apart, the older brother became a glutton and got so fat that he could hardly walk a few steps. The younger was worse as he turned to drugs. Whatever the situation, Ms. Hudson, you have to understand that the two soulmates must stay connected. Maybe when you find the boy you can talk it out with his parents and find a common ground somewhere, huh?”

Martha sighed, “Doctor, he is 17. He must already be sexually active, and my Sherlock is just a baby. It worries me.”

“It might be a little concerning, but soulmates are incapable of hurting each other. I don’t think, he will do anything inappropriate to your son. But then the parents must be vigilant and talk it out. There is no other solution.”

Martha nodded as John took her hands in his, “Ms. Hudson, Universe has a way to make all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place eventually. Your son is uniqe and extraordinarily intelligent. Maybe this boy is the only person compatible with him, huh? Don’t worry too much. Find the boy, meet him, understand him and find a solution together, okay?”

Martha nodded and thanked the doctor for his advice. She left the doctor’s office feeling slightly calmer but she now knew there was no going back. She had to find and meet her son’s soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the meeting!

It had been two whole days and Mycroft had barely left his room. He only came down for meals and hardly spoke to anyone. When Siger asked about his son’s sudden change in mood, Vienna told him to be patient. It was the third day and Vienna was having her tea in the front garden as was her routine, when Mycroft came out dressed in blue ripped jeans and black t-shirt. The jeans hugged his hips perfectly and his mother knew her son only wore them for his night outs.

“Mycroft. Come have some tea,” she called out. The teenager hesitated but took a seat near his mother, anyway.

“Isn’t it a little too early to go out?”

Mycroft looked up surprised. “What? I am not..”

“You wear those jeans only when you go out, Myc. Please, I am your mother, I know everything.” Mycroft blushed, embarrassed. It was mystery to him how his mother always knew everything about him. He also knew he had to be honest with his mother or she won’t ever let go.

“Mum, I..am going to see Him..” Vienna was taken aback. When Mycroft saw her look, he pleaded, “Please mamma, I can’t wait anymore. It’s killing me to not see him. And ..and.. I have a feeling that he too is searching for me. Mum, say something.”

Vienna was furious. She took a few breaths and calmed herself. She knew this would happen soon. But her reason for being angry was a different one today.

“Myc, if you are going to see him,, why are you wearing those jeans?”

“Mum, what..”

“Myc, this, your attitude, the way you are acting is not faring well with me. You are dressed to attract. He is a five year old kid, for gods sake!”

Mycroft suddenly dropped his head on the table, “Oh my god Mom! What am I doing? I am not thinking straight. I want to meet him so bad but now I’m not sure if I should.”

“Myc, it’s okay. Everything is very complicated. You also need to gain his parents’ trust. They won’t give their son away just like that, you know.” Vienna stroked her son’s hair, who nodded as he sat up.

Vienna sighed, “Go change. Something soothing and comfortable will be nice. And then we will go to meet him.” Mycroft smiled and rushed towards the house. Just as he reached the front door, Vienna called out, “Oh and Myc, get your football. If he is there, maybe you can play with him for a while.” Hearing this, the teenager rushed back and hugged his mother from behind, “Oh mom, what would I do without you!”      

 

As soon as they reached the park, Sherlock started running towards the fountains in the center. He called out to his mother, “Mom, he’s here today. He’s here!” Martha started half running and half walking to catch up with the toddler. Her heart was beating hard, she was nervous and scared. The past two days they had come diligently at the same time to the park. However, they went home hours later without any result, Sherlock devastated at the end of the day. Martha was making her son take his medicines and applied some calming balm to his forehead and chest, but his fever had continued to waver between medium to high. Sherlock was not very fond of food or eating per say, but in the past two days the toddler had hardly eaten anything at all, consuming only liquids and a few bites of pudding. He had even refused to eat his favorite home-made ginger-nut cookies. When they didn’t see the boy for two days, at first Martha was slightly happy, thinking that maybe the teenager was not ready to seek out Sherlock and may never do. However, Sherlock’s health and eating habits were becoming concerning. If he continued to live on liquids and his fever didn’t disappear soon, it could lead to serious problems. Only with this thought in mind, Martha went to the park every day. Although she hoped to meet the boy for Sherlock’s sake, now that he was here, she didn’t know what to do. Sherlock’s reactions today had left her numb.

When Vienna and Mycroft entered the park the teenager instantly realized that the young boy was not there just yet. Mycroft had started pacing around nervously, sometimes tossing the ball in his hands. Vienna had had enough after a while so she took her son’s hand and led him towards a bench near the fountains. “Let’s sit here for a while, okay?” she said, and Mycroft nodded.

They were about thirty-five minutes in, when Mycroft stood up suddenly and took a few quick steps ahead. But then he stopped abruptly and looked back at his mother. The moment their eyes met, Vienna knew that the boy was close somewhere. She reached her son and took his hand in hers. After the way he had behaved in the afternoon, Mycroft was hesitant as to how to proceed. But when his mother stood beside him, he was relieved.

Sherlock was running fast and just few moments later he could see the boy standing afar. There was a woman standing beside him, but the boy too was looking at only Sherlock. He moved ahead towards Sherlock and the boys stopped just in front of each other, a couple of feet apart. Mycroft crouched down to Sherlock’s level to look at the mesmerizing eyes once again. Vienna and Martha stood behind their respective sons, watching the scene play itself out and ready to interrupt, if needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the meeting continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the remaining 8 chapters soon. So watch out. And yes, dont forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoy my story. Thank you everyone.

_This was it,_ Mycroft thought as he stared at the little boy in front him. He was once again struck by the kid’s captivating eyes. The clear blue eyes were sparkling with joy. The boy’s cheeks were flushed pink from the running and his hair strewn in every direction. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and jeans shorts with sneakers. His attire maybe nothing special but he was definitely unique, the teenager couldn’t help thinking. The little boy exuded charm like he had never seen before and Mycroft had not even heard his voice yet.

Vienna saw the child come to a halt in front of her son and couldn’t help but be awed by him. He was definitely a beautiful toddler but what was so unique about him were definitely his eyes and how they shined crystal blue. And the grin. Vienna thought an angel must definitely gain a wing every time the kid smiled. She couldn’t help but wonder how special this child must be since the Universe chose him for her genius of a son. After a few minutes, where no one said anything, Vienna forced herself to look at the child’s mother. She was still catching her breath or trying to control her pacing heart, it was not clear. She looked like an average short lady in her mid-thirties. The petite woman had shoulder length hair and was observing the two boys closely. It seemed like she was at a loss of words as well.

Feeling eyes on her, Martha looked up to see the teenager’s mother watching her. Her eyes widened at being observed like that. She tried to say something but didn’t come up with word. The woman realized the same and motioned for Martha to join her on the bench. With no other option, Martha moved slowly towards the bench as the woman joined her.

Mycroft had spent hours preparing for what he would say when he met the boy, however, actually faced with him, all words left him. He was crouching stunned, just looking at his soulmate, without saying anything. The child seemed so happy and relieved when he saw Mycroft. He was grinning from ear to ear but after long moments of silence the toddler suddenly frowned and pouted. He asked the older boy, grumpily, “Why didn’t you come earlier? I was looking for you for past two days. Didn’t you want to see me?”

Mycroft once again felt shocked. “Umm..I..I don’t know..”

“Were you afraid to meet me? Why?”

Now out of the daze and aware of his surroundings, Mycroft realized that the two women had moved to the bench. “I wanted to just…clear ..just clear my thoughts..I didn’t think..”

Hearing this, the child suddenly became sad and his eyes welled up with tears, “You wanted to forget me?”

“Huh? What? No No. I meant, I wanted to straighten out my thoughts and understand my feelings. I would never forget you, I never want to even!” Mycroft rushed to reassure the boy.

Sherlock smiled a little again, “Really?” Mycroft sighed, relieved that the little boy was starting to believe him. He then straightened up, now confident and held out a hand to the boy, “Really. I am Mycroft Holmes.”

The toddler took the hand smiling, “I am Sherlock Langdon.”

Mycroft bent a little and kissed the boy’s soft hand, “It is nice to meet you Sherlock Langdon. How are you doing today?” Mycroft could feel that Sherlock’s hand was slightly warmer that what is considered normal, but sometimes people do have warm hands. Sherlock grinned wide, finally feeling content to meet this boy. His eyes, teary just a moment ago, were once again sparkling with happiness and Mycroft sighed silently. Mycroft had never felt these emotions before. To feel happy if the other person is just smiling and never wanting to see this person sad or hurt or in pain was something extremely new to the teenager. The need to shield this little boy from the harsh world was something surprising to him as well.

“I am doing very well, Myc..Mycr..coft,” The teenager chuckled, still holding the little boy’s hand. Sherlock pouted and glared at him. “It’s a difficult name..,” the toddler mumbled but Mycroft heard it.

“Yes yes, it is. I don’t have a pet name though.”

“It’s okay. I don’t like pet names. I am a very smart boy, so I will learn it no time,” Sherlock claimed, taking his hand back and thrusting his chest ahead proudly.

“That’s very good to know. Come, I will introduce you to my mother.”

Following a short introduction, the two ladies had gone silent as they observed the two boys interacting. Vienna gulped when Mycroft had kissed Sherlock’s hand but had remained silent. Apart from that, there seemed to be nothing out of place in the way the two boys talked.

Mycroft reached the bench and introduced Sherlock, “Mom, meet Sherlock Langdon. Sherlock this is my dearest mother.” Vienna immediately noticed that the boy had a different last name than his mother. Or was it a middle name. She met the woman’s eyes discretely and realized there must be something else. 

“How do you do, Mrs. Holmes? I am Sherlock. I am almost 5 and half years old and I am already in second grade.” Vienna’s eyes widened but she smiled at the boy. She held out her hand which the boy shook. Mycroft was right, the boy was something special and absolutely adorable.

“That’s amazing Sherlock. It seems like you are a very smart boy.” Sherlock nodded fiercely and ran towards his mother. “This is my mama, Mycie!” Mycroft was taken aback when Sherlock casually gave him nickname. It took him a moment to realize that he had to respond to Sherlock. Mycroft moved ahead and greeted the petite woman, “Hello mam, it is nice to meet you.” Martha nodded and smiled hesitantly. Mycroft smiled back, but something was bothering him. He once again took Sherlock’s hand, rubbed it slightly and asked smiling, “Are you always this warm, Sherlock?”

The little boy shook his head from side to side making his curls bounce in every direction, “No, I am usually cold, but I have a fever..” That immediately felt wrong to Mycroft, the sudden concern that flooded through him left him aghast. He had never felt so worried about anyone in his entire life. What he felt for his parents was definitely strong but it was never this heart-stabbing. Mycroft started checking Sherlock’s forehead and realized that indeed his soulmate’s skin was very hot to touch. Mycroft looked between the little boy and his mother and suddenly Martha was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Sherlock’s voice broke through his thoughts though, “I will be okay, now that I am finally able to meet you properly. Right mama?” The boy looked towards Martha, who was gaping, unable to respond. Sherlock’s answer hit Mycroft badly. He had heard of soulmates having physical reactions on separation, but he had never witnessed this phenomenon before. Could it be that his Sherlock had fallen ill because of their delayed meeting? And yes, Mycroft had already started thinking of Sherlock as ‘his’. Martha came back to her senses and tried to cover up the situation, “Umm…I took him to the doctor’s. He will be fine in no time.” She nodded at Mycroft, who nodded back.

There was an awkward silence among all of them, even little Sherlock was not making a sound, his sharp eyes trying to gauge the situation. Mycroft’s smile faltered but when Vienna nodded sympathetically towards him, he nodded back. Realizing that it was up to her to break the silence, Vienna called out to Sherlock. The little boy was looking between his mother and Mycroft, confused.

“Sherlock, Mycroft brought a football with him today. Why don’t the two of you go and play for a while? Would you like that?” Sherlock nodded to her vigorously, caught hold of Mycroft’s hand and led him away running, “Come on Mycie, let’s play.”

“Sherlock! Don’t go too far, okay?,” Martha called out and her son waved at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siger Holmes

That evening when Siger Holmes came home, he found Mycroft playing basket-ball in the front yard. It had been almost a week since he had even gotten a glimpse of his son. When he had raised his concerns, Vienna had assured him that everything would sort itself out. So he knew there was a problem but he had no clue as to what. Siger Holmes had kept the environment in his house such that whatever the matter his son and his wife could talk to him. He was not a traditional person and believed that Mycroft trusted him enough to approach him with anything. However, both of them had yet to talk to him about the recent problem and he could not take it anymore. He had decided that today he would talk to both of them, but watching Mycroft play ball, a happy glow on his face, he realized something positive may have happened.

“Hello Son, it’s good to see you being yourself again,” he said as he approached Mycroft. Mycroft had not noticed his father as his mind was still filled with Sherlock and their meeting. “Father!, is it already this late? I didn’t even realize..”

Siger smiled, “So how are you? I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Father, I..It’s been stressful. But I think it’s going to be just fine. Yes, I’m okay and everything will fall into place.” Mycroft ended ranting and smiling.

“I’m sure it will be whatever it is. What was it, anyway?” Mycroft sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. He only now remembered that his father was not in on the whole ‘my-soulmate-is-a-toddler’ thing. He was sure that Sherlock will be meeting his parents as the time passes and it would not be wise to keep such a huge aspect of his life from his father.

“Father, please, I..umm.. There is something we have to discuss. I believe this cannot be prolonged any longer. After dinner, maybe?”

Siger nodded, “Something serious has happened, right? I was getting a feeling, but your mom assured me everything would be okay.”

Mycroft nodded, “I think the worst has passed, but you need to be a part of it, since this entire thing is crucial to me.” Their eyes met and father and son shared a moment. Siger moved ahead and hugged his son. He knew Mycroft had never really sought help from his parents his entire life. They were there for their son and mostly that was it. But this time he actually needed their advice and support.   

    

Mycroft and his mother were sitting, facing Siger and anxiously waiting for his reaction. Siger had been silent, deep in thought, after listening to the events in the past several days. He had seen Mycroft’s mark but his happiness to know that his son had finally met his soulmate had vanished when Mycroft had told him about Sherlock. He was at first angry that they had not consulted him earlier but he was just more worried now. It seemed things would not be as smooth sailing for his son as they were for Vienna and him. The silence in the room was heavy as Mycroft and Vienna waited for Siger to speak. He finally stood up, went to the bar and poured himself a drink. He raised the bottle in question to his wife who nodded. Siger sat down, handing Vienna her drink, and spoke only after he had taken a couple of sips.

“So both of you have already met this child?” Mycroft winced at the word ‘child’ but nodded silently as he saw his mother do the same. Siger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Did you consider it might not have been the right thing to do?”

Mycroft stood up abruptly, furious, “Please stop father. You know how this works first hand! There was no other option. And after meeting him, I am regretting even waiting for two days to sum up the courage! This is just not me we are talking about. Sherlock’s well-being must also be taken care of. Did you know he has been suffering from high fever ever since our meeting, just because he had no connection with his soulmate?” Vienna gasped and even Siger seemed surprised. Vienna had heard something about fever and such during their meeting but she was unaware that it was related to the whole soulmate situation.

Siger stood up and hugged his son tight, in order to calm the teenager. The father-son had an extremely good rapport on most days and a hug would always be a source of relief between them. After long moments, when the two pulled away, both were seemingly in control of their feelings. Siger patted his son’s shoulder as they took their seats once again.

Siger sighed, “So, does the boy really have a fever because of this soulmate business?”

Mycroft nodded, “I am not sure. He was definitely very warm and when I inquired Sherlock said he would be okay now that he had met me. He was very upset that I had not shown up for two days. I think he suffered a lot physically as well as emotionally until we met. God! I wish I had sought him out immediately. Oh Sherlock, I hope he will do better now!” The teenager had covered his face with both his hands, and it seemed like he was sniffling silently.

Vienna hugged his shoulders, “Mycroft, calm down please. It wouldn’t have been good if you had met him the same day. You saw how nervous and anxious his mother was, right? And the way you were acting, huh? That was even after having two days to get your thoughts together! I know you are worried baby, but this is not the usual situation and we are doing the best we can.”

When Mycroft looked up, Siger said, “So what’s the next step? We know now that breaking the connection is not an option anymore. We need to take action that will satisfy both families. I think both families should sit down and talk it out. Is it possible to arrange a get together? The sooner, the better.” The teenage involuntarily perked up at the thought of seeing Sherlock again, but mellowed down when he felt his parents’ gaze on him.

Nevertheless, Vienna agreed, “Yes, I think that is essential. Both parties must be on the same page. I will call Ms. Hudson tomorrow itself and arrange something. It would be good if his father was there also, but I am not sure what the deal is. Let’s see.”

Both men nodded, “That’s settled then. Mycroft, don’t worry too much. I am sure Sherlock’s mother also wants what’s best for him. We will sort everything out, okay? Hmm, now try and get some sleep, okay?”

 

Siger was lying down in his bed with a book and reading glasses, but he was hardly able to make out anything written. He noticed his wife too was deep in thought, sleep evading her as well. He put the book down, “Hmm, sooo, what does our future son-in-law look like?”

Vienna chuckled as she lightly slapped her husband’s chest, “Siger! He is a baby!”

“Won’t be that in say another twelve years or so. You do realize it is going to happen, right?”             

“Yeah, I guess. I am happy that Myc has found the one but I am not sure how he will handle himself. I mean twelve years is a long time Siger. A grown man has his needs, right?”

“Yes, but our son is a smart boy. He will handle himself just fine. But it amazes me, a full soulmate bond at the first meet between two people so far apart in their age. This boy must be really special, huh? Tell me about him?”

Vienna snorted at her husband’s curiosity, “Yes, he is special indeed. He is very smart. I am not sure if he is a genius like our son, but he is no doubt intelligent. He is very cute too. Slightly chubby and has mesmerizing sparkling blue eyes. He is a beautiful child indeed.” Siger ‘hmmed’ and pulled his wife into his embrace. Both were comfortable in each other’s arms and slowly sleep claimed them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner

Three days had passed since the meeting in the park and Vienna, along with other house-staff, was sputtering around the mansion as she took care of all the arrangements for the diner party. Ever since the meeting it seemed like entire house was filled with a joyous halo. Mycroft could be found smiling and humming all around the house. He had talked to Sherlock a couple of times on phone and it seemed like nothing could bring his spirits down now. 

Vienna had called Martha the day after the talk with Siger and had a long conversation with her. She had asked if Martha was aware of the situation between the two boys and her thoughts on the matter. She had asked after Sherlock’s health and was relieved to know that the fever had subsided quite a bit. She asked about Sherlock’s father. Martha was a little hesitant at first, but said that she was widowed and then she had adopted Sherlock. Vienna had finally told the woman on the other end that it would be best if they all sat down and discussed the situation face-to-face. Vienna was happy that Martha had accepted her invitation to dinner and today was the big day. She had asked if there were any special requests with regards to food for Sherlock or herself. Martha was glad she asked and told her that Sherlock, who was a fussy eater, enjoyed puddings and dishes that are generally light on the stomach like veggie soups or eggs and chicken salads.

Vienna was piping the deviled eggs when she felt Mycroft hugging her back and placing his chin on her shoulder. She smiled when she heard the teenager pouting, “You know I don’t like eggs, especially deviled ones..?”

“This is not for you,” she teased, refraining from saying anything further.

Mycroft sulked more, “Oh, is that so? Then who could this be for?” Vienna looked at her son and smirked. Mycroft’s eyes went wide as he realized that his mother had taken care to inquire and make things that Sherlock would enjoy.                 

“Really? Oh mom I love you!”

“There’s cherry pudding too in the fridge. I am sure both of you would enjoy that.”

“You are the best mama!”                   

“Well, I didn’t want him to go hungry. Apparently, he is a picky eater, unlike you.”

Mycroft whined at his mother’s teasing words, “Mom!”

Finally Vienna pushed her son away lightly, “Now go. Get ready. Our guests should be arriving soon.” She shook her head and chuckled as her son sprinted away.

 

Martha and Sherlock had arrived as scheduled. During greetings, Siger was surprised when Sherlock correctly deduced his profession as a lawyer. He stared at Mycroft and Vienna who were only smiling proudly. So this is why this child was his son’s soulmate, Siger thought to himself. When the introductions had been done with, the adults decided to have a small drink before dinner was to be served. Mycroft took Sherlock out, assuring everyone that he would just be taking the boy around front garden and maybe play some ball. Sherlock had bounced off in front and Mycroft and his lively energy became a source of amusement for everyone in the house. This left the adults alone to discuss certain concerns regarding the situation with the boys. The three people talked to each other making sure that everyone involved knew that the Sherlock and Mycroft were indeed soulmates and so the two families would have to work together to ensure that neither of the boys got hurt. The Holmes couple tried their best to make Martha as comfortable as possible and assured her that although the situation was a delicate one, they would all work together to make everything work.  Noting the sincerity and earnest behavior of the posh couple in front of her, Martha began to slowly relax. 

Also, Vienna thought that it was perfect time to clear Sherlock’s adoption and Martha’s late husband in detail. When Martha explained everything, Vienna grabbed the strong woman’s hand and thanked her profusely for having the will and determination to provide Sherlock with a loving home. She dreaded what would have happened if Sherlock had to go through several foster-homes and orphanages all his life. The lady of the Holmes manor was sure that if it wasn’t for Martha’s brave decision to adopt Sherlock, they would have lost a brilliant mind all together.

It was nearly forty minutes later that the five individuals sat down for dinner. The dinner went fairly peacefully. The small talk and other chit-chat alongside Sherlock’s smart comments and amusing opinions made the dinner an enjoyable affair. Vienna could not help but notice how comfortable the two boys seemed with each other even when this was just their second meeting. She was particularly surprised at how much Mycroft was paying attention to Sherlock, placing food in his plate and urging him to eat more. The toddler seemed to have enjoyed the deviled eggs a lot. Vienna looked on amused at her son as he reluctantly ate an egg that Sherlock offered him, just to retain the grin on the child’s face.

All the fun and talk over, it was now time for some serious matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion

“I am not sure how to explain everything to Sherlock. I mean, since he met Mycroft, he knows there’s a connection between the two, but he is still just a five-year old…”

Siger sighed as Martha explained her concerns but it was Mycroft who answered, “Why should he understand anything right away?” The teenager was just returning to the living room after settling Sherlock in the adjoining room with book. Mycroft was pleased to see that Sherlock was more interested in the rows and rows of books available in the room rather than the piles of video games. When Sherlock had settled down with a book on rare flesh eating plants around the world, Mycroft had returned and overheard Martha talking.

“Mycroft..”

Mycroft shook his head, “No mama, hear me out please.” The three adults glanced at each other but nodded anyway.

“Sherlock doesn’t need to understand the depth of the connection right away. We are just going to be friends now. All that is important is that Sherlock and I keep in touch, spend time with each other regularly, talk to each other frequently. I think, since Sherlock is so young the bond should be satisfied enough as long as the two of us do not break it. And when the time comes, we will explain everything to him. It seems fair, right?”

Martha gulped, “You say, the two of you will have to meet each other. But I don’t live here. My life is in London. I am a single mother and I need my work. I cannot just give up everything and move wherever you are. Nevertheless, that is least of my concerns. What happens when you go to study? How will you meet each other regularly? How will you explain spending time with a child? How will that affect Sherlock? He may be the most intelligent boy in the world, but he still just that – a boy. .”

Mycroft interrupted her, knowing that a loving mother’s concerns will not end there. “Ms. Hudson, please. I understand everything that you are saying. I was a mess since I met Sherlock in the park because the bond was screaming for me to see him and connect with him. Now that that is out of the way, I feel much more settled and in control of my mental abilities. Trust me when I say that maintaining this bond is the only thing that will ensure both Sherlock’s and my physical and mental well-being.”

All the adults were listening intently and understanding that Mycroft knew what he was talking about. Following a small pause and taking in the reaction of all three people in front of him, the teenager continued, “I study and live in Cambridge, Ms. Hudson, so I can easily come down during weekends. I can drop by your house or you can bring Sherlock somewhere so the two of can spend time together. Also, I will have holidays and breaks. If it so happens, you can also bring him to my dorm or my University. We will have to work together on this, of course. As for anyone asking about him or our relationship.. how about we say that both of you are family friends? It wouldn’t hurt to have some family gatherings as well. It wouldn’t be a lie and so it will be convincing, right.”

The Holmes couple looked at each other and nodded. Everything their son was saying made sense. They looked at Martha who gave a slight nod as well and Vienna let out a sigh and took her hand in a way to comfort her. But then Mycroft knelt down on the floor, in front of Sherlock’s mother and placed his hands on her knee. “Ms. Hudson, please understand that as his soulmate, Sherlock is my top priority. All our meetings will take place only when at least one of you is present, until you decide that you trust me. If anything happens, you can call me anytime and I will be there. Also, if my study gets in the way or it so happens that I can’t meet him or talk to him for a lengthy period of  time and he starts stressing or showing physical signs like the fever, you must contact me immediately. I may be busy but Sherlock’s happiness will always come first. Believe me when I say, I will make everything work.” Mycroft paused and looked into Martha’s eyes, not hiding anything from her, “Please mam, allow me to take care of your son. I promise, I will watch over him all my life.”

Martha looked at the earnest boy in front of her, just a teenager but already felt like a grown up. Until this moment all her thoughts were for Sherlock, but she now realized she was being selfish. There was another kid involved, and yes he too was just a kid. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart when she realized what this teenager might have to go through for the universe gave him a soulmate who was so much younger. In this moment, she decided to give this boy a chance to win her trust. Her eyes were tearing up but she now nodded confidently. Mycroft smiled and his eyes were shining with happiness.

 

Vienna looked at her son feeling proud at the way he had tackled the situation so calmly. He had passed the first and most difficult hurdle with flying colors. She also knew that there will be more problems ahead, but now looking at her son she felt confident that he will deal with it admirably. The four people had continued talking for nearly a couple of hours, planning and scheduling the future meetings. It was decided that all meetings will be held in the presence of an adult for the time being. Vienna already invited Martha and Sherlock to spend Christmas and holiday season with them at their mansion. They were interrupted By Sherlock a few times as he sought Mycroft’s help to understand something or asked for a juice and such things. Mycroft couldn’t help but notice how his mother was making googly eyes at the child and vowed to remind her that Sherlock was not her son but her son’s soulmate. Then a thought struck him that the innocent little devil had already won over his parents. Mycroft couldn’t have been happier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Seven Months Later: Cambridge University Campus

**About Seven Months Later: Cambridge University Campus**

It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning so Mycroft decided to sit by the lake and continue to work on his traditional Madarin. He had arrived last night from London, having spent the weekend at Sherlock’s place. He was amazed at how fast the toddler was growing, both in his intellectual abilities as well as physical attributes. This weekend was special as they had planned to have a picnic at Hyde Park, which Sherlock had wanted to visit for a while. It seemed that one of friends at school was boasting pictures of his visit and that had gotten the little genius excited. Over the months, Martha had become comfortable having Mycroft around and she was pleased at how the teenager was guiding her son in learning new things. She had made all of the favorites for both boys and they had hopped on the tube to the park on Saturday. Mycroft and Sherlock enjoyed themselves a lot, especially after the toddler caught a small frog and insisted on taking it home with him. On Sunday, the two boys had gone shopping for a frog tank and all the necessary things for the pet. Sherlock had said that he would observe the little animal throughout the week and note down everything so that Mycroft could take a look when he visited next weekend. Mycroft smiled as he remembered how excited Lockie was {yes he had started calling Sherlock Lockie for a while now} about the frog. Over the months, Mycroft had noticed the child’s growing interest in research and experiments and he also had a tack to note down his findings. There was no doubt about why he was Mycroft’s soulmate.       

“Hey bitch, that dreamy smile again. Pray tell, what have you been doing this weekend, huh?” Mycroft was startled out of his musings by a familiar voice and turned to see a tall, dark haired girl walking towards him. She was wearing her usual thick glasses and a baggy shirt and shorts. Mycroft chuckled, there was not a once of pretense in this woman.

This was Mycroft’s peaceful place by the lake and he had only ever shared it with one person, who was a bubbly, perky girl and his best friend so far at the University. It was not his intention to ever have a best friend but this girl and kept on pestering him when he had started to work on his Bachelors in Politics about three years ago and she had grown on him. Sarah Pattison was a smart, young and an energetic woman but what stood out most for Mycroft was how brutally frank she was. She was a bold and strong woman who had fought her own battles in life and she was now Mycroft’s respite in the place full of goldfish.

“Hey there,” Mycroft greeted as Sarah sat down beside him. They both stared at each other for a few moments and the boy realized he could no longer avoid her questions. She had immediately noticed a change in Mycroft when he returned from the Spring break but the boy had not given an inch so far. He kept disappearing during weekends, and was constantly talking on the phone. It was like Mycroft was dating someone and that someone was probably few hours away. Nevertheless, it didn’t sit well with Sarah because she had seen him pick up a guy at the bar a couple of times when they went out together.

When her best friend kept his silence, she nudged his shoulder, “Com’on Mycroft, what’s going on? You can tell me you know?”

Mycroft looked down and shook his head at first but then suddenly perked up as a thought occurred to him. He immediately dialed Martha’s number and started talking. “Hello, yes it’s Mycroft…hahaaha..yes, of course you know. No, no, I wanted to talk to you…I know..I just wanted to ask, is it okay if I bring a friend with me this weekend? No, no, that’s up to you. I would like you to meet her first…She is my best friend and I trust her completely. I would like her to meet both of you…No, no, we will just visit, hang out together as usual…. That’s right Martha, it’s up to you. I wouldn’t do anything like that without talking to you first. Okay, thanks. Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Tell Sherlock I said hi and I will call again later. Remind him to feed the frog, please..hahahhaha. Bye.”

He hung up and found Sarah staring at him. She asked, “So, where are you taking me this weekend?”

Mycroft smirked, “Somewhere special.”

 

**Saturday Morning: Baker Street**

Sarah stood there amazed as she watched the scene unfolding before her. The had arrived at 221A Baker Street just a few minutes earlier and no sooner had they rung the bell that the door was opened and Mycroft had been hit by a tornado that was a 5-6 year old kid. The child had come at him in full speed, screaming, “Mycie!” and hugged his legs tightly. He was showing no signs of letting go so Mycroft had bent down and picked him up easily like he was a stuffed bear. Whatever she had imagined, she had not seen this coming. A toddler, why was he so important to her best friend.

“Oh! You are getting heavier by the day, Lockie! I might not be able to pick you up next time,” Mycroft said in a teasing tone, smirking at the child, who pouted adorably and squirmed to get down. Mycroft put the child down and looked towards her. “Sarah, this is Sherlock Langdon and his mother. Good Morning Ms. Hudson.”

“Wow! Hello Sherlock, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Sarah, Mycroft’s best friend,” she said introducing herself to the little boy. Mycroft flinched when she said ‘best friend’, knowing it would annoy Sherlock. And as expected, his soulmate frowned and stuck out his chest and pointed at himself, “No! I am Mycie’s best friend. He can’t have two best friends.” But before she could say anything, Mycroft had crouched down in front of the little boy and held his hands, “Lockie, she is a good friend from my University. She and I, we get along very well. She is the only person I can talk to at the University and so she is important to me. I would like it if you both become friends as well. Can you try for me?”

Sherlock nodded reluctantly and mumbled, “I will give it a try.” Mycroft hugged him and called him a ‘my good boy’ and the child could help but grin.

Sarah and Mycroft spent the entire day with Martha and Sherlock. It was clear to Sarah that her friend’s focus was definitely the child rather than the mother. Sarah watched in fascination. She had never seen Mycroft talking so softly to anyone before. He was placating the child and it was strange. Furthermore, why would a teenager visit a child almost every week? It didn’t make any sense. There was something really fishy going on. When it was time for them to leave, Martha took Mycroft aside and mumbled something in his ear, which made her friend very happy. He thanked Martha and assured her that she won’t regret her decision.

On the way back, Sarah kept glancing at her friend who was driving silently. She observed that there was a satisfaction and happiness on his face that was nothing like what she had ever seen before. Wen Mycroft didn’t say anything for at least twenty minutes, she felt frustrated.

“So are you going to tell me the truth? And really don’t give me that bullshit ‘family friends’ thing. Who is that child, because clearly you weren’t there for his mother!” Mycroft glanced at her and smiled. He was glad Martha had liked Sarah and had given her permission to let her know the truth. If not, he didn’t know how long he could have deflected his inquisitive friend. He couldn’t help but try and irritate her further, “Who do you think he is?”

“Mycroft!”

“Alright alright! Don’t get your panties in a twist…Umm..he’s my ‘the one’..”

“The one? What ‘the one’?”

Mycroft looked at her pointedly, “No way! Mycroft are you insane? He’s a child!”

Mycroft sighed, “I am not insane but seems like the Universe will definitely drive me to it.”

Sarah looked puzzled for a moment. She knew Mycroft was a marked person, and with the way the child’s mother was acting she definitely didn’t mind Mycroft spending time with her son. Also, she looked quiet fond of her best friend. Furthermore, Mycroft was talking gibberish about the Universe and suddenly it clicked.

“No way! Mycroft, really?” Her friend nodded.

She sighed, “What colour?”

Mycroft swallowed, “Ink black.”

“Oh my god Mycroft!,” everyone knew there was no going back from that.

Mycroft didn’t say anything. Sarah mumble, “He is just a child.”

The Holmes son smiled and looked at her, “I prefer to think of him as twelve years younger. Twelve years, they will pass by in a jiffy, right?” His best friend chuckled and he joined her. Finally, he was glad to have someone he could talk to freely about Sherlock at the University.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Half Years Later: London

**Five and Half Years Later: London**

Sherlock was now nearing his twelfth birthday and he was already finishing his 9th grade. Mycroft, who was climbing steadily up the political ladder already at twenty-two, was so proud of him. As soon as he had taken the job, holding a minor position in the government, he had bought a house in London that was located fairly close to Sherlock’s house. He wanted to be able to meet Sherlock whenever needed. He had kept his house open to Martha and Sherlock, asking them to visit whenever they wanted. He had given them a key, just in case.

He knew the lanky pre-teen was not comfortable making friends, especially since all his peers were few years older than him, so Mycroft had suggested that he keep to himself rather than boast his intellectual abilities in front of his peers. He had said that it would be better if Sherlock just walked away rather than irk his classmates, lest he ends up in fight. Mycroft knew how brutal school bullies could be. Despite all his guidance and Sherlock’s perseverance to follow his soulmate’s advice, something felt off for past two weeks. Sherlock gave curt responses on phone and when they met during the weekend he was quiet as well. Mycroft noticed he had a twisted ankle the first weekend and when he asked, Sherlock had said that it happened while he was playing basketball. A blatant lie, he knew, but he had not pressured the boy. Next weekend, he had accidently seen a big red-blue bruise on Sherlock’s stomach and his blood started boiling with anger.

So he had spied on Sherlock’s school and isolated the four bullies who were bothering his soulmate. He had the boys blindfolded and kidnapped and through his actions and threats had instilled a fear of his wrath into them. After a few hours he had sent them off to their homes, satisfied with the look of utter fear on their faces. He was sure he had successfully protected his Sherlock this time.

Next day, Sherlock was walking timidly towards the school gates, knowing that the four bullies would be waiting for him just outside. He wished he could somehow avoid them. He was no weakling by any means, but four against one was unfair. But as he came closer to the gate, he noticed a tall figure loitering there in his trademark suit and vest. Sherlock smiled and sprinted quickly towards the man, “Mycie! What are you doing here?”

Sherlock hugged him and Mycroft chuckled, “Oh..I just thought I should come see you and since I had some free time today, I thought we could grab a bite to eat and talk about your leeches. What say?” Sherlock’s blinding smile was his only answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

Mycroft was at a discreet bar, sorry gentlemen’s club, where he had visited a handful of times over the years. Ever since he met Sherlock, number of his sexually encounters had reduced drastically. He had taken to visit this club only when it happened to be too much to bear. He ordered posh escorts, who he could have a pleasant time with for just a night. Over the eight years, Mycroft had visited this club maybe somewhere around fifteen times in total. Today was one such day where he was craving some human company. He was sitting on a plush couch in a private booth nursing his whiskey, when a familiar man entered. Mycroft had met this man, who called himself Silver, during his last two encounters and had asked for him again. Mycroft stood up to greet the man who moved forward and kissed him on both his cheeks in greeting. “It is good to see you again Max.” Silver said. Mycroft nodded. Although the club assured privacy, it also ensured that the clients’ names are not made available to any of the staff.

Both men were sitting down drinking and just having small talk in the booth. As the time passed Silver started touching Mycroft’s arms and thighs, just small touches, teasing him as was his way every time. Mycroft smiled at him, wanting to prolong this foreplay. He poured another drink for both of them and when Silver pouted adorably, he chuckled and pulled the man in for a searing kiss. Slowly the atmosphere started heating up and both forgot about their drinks. Mycroft took out a keycard and led Silver out of the booth towards the rooms upstairs. They reached the suite, still kissing, and just as he was about to open the door his phone rang. He ignored it once as it was quiet late already and no one important ever called him at this hour. But when the phone rang a second time just as he had pushed Silver down on the bed and was crawling over him, he decided to at least check the ID. He straightened up immediately when he saw Martha’s name flashing. This could not be good. Much to the disappointment of the other man in the room, Mycroft answered immediately, “Martha?! What happened? Is everything okay?”

He paled when the woman on the other end could be heard crying and hiccupping, “Mycroft, I..I don’t know..Sherlock, he started shaking suddenly..like like a seizure and he was burning up. I don’t know what happened, he was fine one moment and then he was not…”

“Martha..”

“I am taking him to Bart’s now..Mycroft! I can’t..”

“Martha, stay strong. I will be there as soon as I can. I promise, everything will be okay. I am leaving now!” He hung up and looked over at Silver, “I am sorry. It’s an emergency, I have to go. I have paid in full, so don’t worry. Okay, bye.” And he was out the door the next moment.

It was about forty minutes later that Mycroft found himself in the lobby of St. Bart’s hospital. He turned the corner and immediately saw Martha pacing. He went to her and hugged her tightly. Over the years and regular conversations had helped Martha and Mycroft come closer and understand each other. It also helped that the two of them had one common goal, which was health and safety of one Sherlock Langdon. 

Mycroft pulled back, “What happened?”

“I don’t know Mycroft. Like I said he was fine but suddenly started writhing and shaking. He started burning up. I tried to soothe him, but nothing I did helped and I called the ambulance. Oh Mycroft, what is happening?” Mycroft still held the woman in his arm as she started sniffling again.

“What are the doctors saying?”

“They said that Sherlock became stable in the ambulance itself, about twenty minutes after the attack. He is still stable but they are unsure of what caused this. They are doing some tests now.”

Mycroft sighed in relief, “Okay, good. Let’s sit down, Martha. I will talk to the doctors soon and see what is happening.” Once he had settled Martha down, handing her a steaming cup of coffee, he went in search for the doctor in charge.

“Dr. Smith, I heard you are in charge of Sherlock Langdon’s case. Can you tell me exactly what the situation is?” Mycroft said as he encountered the said doctor in the next lobby.

“I am sorry but you are?” Mycroft smirked handed the Doctor his card and watched in satisfaction as his eyes went wide when he saw his designation.

“Sherlock is under my protection. So please, what is his condition?” The doctor nodded and led Mycroft to his office where they could talk privately.

“Mr. Holmes, when Sherlock was brought in he was already stable. His vitals showed no sign of alarm, but he did suffer from a partial-siezure. Interestingly, his temperature too sky-rocketed and that is our main concern. Maybe the fever caused the seizure or there is some infection, we not know yet. However, when he was brought in and was aware enough, he started calling for ‘Mickey’. I am telling you this because I noticed that his soulmate mark is slightly flared up and if this person is actually Sherlock’s soulmate then he must be brought in immediately. It would help a great deal.”  Mycroft swallowed and nodded. He had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he could not shake off.

“Can we see him?”

“He is resting but I believe he is not actually sleeping. You may see him but if he has fallen asleep please don’t disturb him.” Mycroft stood up and nodded in thanks to the doctor.

He found Martha where he left her earlier and told her that Sherlock would be okay soon. He already had a hunch that all this might be his doing. Both of them went into Sherlock’s room and found the teenager staring at the ceiling with a spaced out expression.

Mycroft approached the bed slowly, “Lockie..” Sherlock turned and his face brightened up immediately when he saw the tall man. He held out both his hands, “Mycie!” Mycroft, now relieved, smiled and went to hug his soulmate. Nevertheless, the moment Mycroft was close enough, Sherlock grimaced and threw up in the metal pan placed on the side table. Mycroft tried to soothe him but the teenager suddenly turned to him, his eyes furious. “Get away from me! You stink!” he spat out and Mycroft, stunned, took a few steps back. Martha approached her son slowly and hugged him and was startled when he buried his face and started crying.

“Sherlock, son, I heard you call for Mycie, earlier. He’s here now.”

Sherlock turned to look at Mycroft, still with angry eyes, “That’s not my Mycie! He stinks. It’s disgusting. It’s making me sick. Go away, now!” With every expletive that came out of Sherlock’s mouth, Mycroft was backing away. He had realized that he had come directly from the club and this entire thing was because of the silly tango he had with Silver. He was regretting ever deciding to go the club. This was absolutely unacceptable. Martha looked at him apologetically when he was almost at the door. He shook his head at her and said, “Martha, I will be back in an hour or so, okay. Don’t worry.” Before Martha could say anything though, Sherlock said, “Yes, go away. And don’t come back, you are not my Mycie. Go Go!” And then he promptly threw up once again.

When Mycroft reached home, he quickly discarded all his clothes, vowing to burn them later and entered the shower. He turned the water to scalding hot and started scrubbing as hard and fast as he could. He rinsed off and repeated the process just for good measure. He brushed and gargled within minutes and dried himself thoroughly. He put on his regular body spray and chose a simple white sweater and soft woolen slack, just like when he met Sherlock casually. Satisfied with himself, he headed back to the hospital. It was just over an hour when he reached Martha, who told him that Sherlock had fallen asleep. He entered the room quietly and sat down in a chair beside the bed. When he took Sherlock’s hand in his, the boy snuggled closer, caressing his cheek against his hand.

“Hmm..Mycie..” Sherlock purred. Mycroft smiled in satisfaction. He was right, his soulmate was growing up, he can no longer seek anybody else’s company again.

Sherlock recovered fast and was discharged just a day later. Mycroft consulted with his parents and Martha and it was decided that Sherlock must be told about soulmates and also regarding the connection between the two boys.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

Sherlock was growing up into a tall and handsome man and it was becoming more and more difficult for Mycroft to ignore how his body was reacting towards his soulmate. Sherlock was tall with the same baby blue sparkling eyes and had now developed cheek bones to die for. His thick, brunet curls kept bouncing, giving him bed hair most of the time. He never cared about taming his hair, if he does it purposely to torture Mycroft, it was not sure. Lately though it was getting more and more difficult. Sherlock was acting unlike himself, but still like himself. Mycroft couldn’t understand at all why he was uncomfortable. Was it all him or was Sherlock doing it on purpose? It had gotten worse when Sherlock had requested his mother to let him stay at Mycroft’s place for at least the first week of his holidays. So the two boys were alone in Mycroft’s big house and the government official had never felt so out of breath before. Sherlock had taken to roaming around the house in just a towel after showering, even though it was chilly. When they worked together on experiments or Mycroft was teaching him something, Sherlock would lean in, but it felt just a bit closer than usual. Mycroft could feel Sherlock’s breath tickling his ear and it was driving the man crazy. It definitely did not help that he has not had sex with anyone since the whole Silver incident.

So now Sherlock has brought over a movie for them to watch, and yes, they did watch movies. Both of them prefer superhero movies and educational videos. One evening the two boys even ended up watching Al Gore, of all people, talk about climate change and global warming. But half way through The Dark Knight this night, Mycroft feels Sherlock clinging to him. It was usual for the teenager to sit close, touching Mycroft when they are watching movies. Sometimes he had laid down on the couch with his head in Mycroft’s lap, as well. However, tonight seemed different, somehow more intimate, more …sensual. Sherlock was clinging to the older man, his eyes focused on the movie but his hands laying light touches anywhere on Mycroft’s body. While his right hand was softly roaming around Mycroft’s back, his left was slipping from his knee to his inner thigh, sometimes even grazing just below the crouch area. Mycroft was going insane and when he couldn’t take it anymore he stood up abruptly, startling Sherlock.

He fidgeted as he met Sherlock’s questioning gaze, “Umm..I am really tired. I think I’m going to sleep. You..umm.. check if the front door alarm is set before you sleep, okay? Goodnight  Lockie, I will see in the morning,” He hurried to the staircase that would lead to his bedroom when he heard Sherlock talk.

“Yes, yes. Go, run away. Run away from me. No need to face your fears. No need to worry about me. Just so you know, the moment you leave this room, I am going out. One of my friends said that ‘Ten-Inches’ was an amazing gay club here in London. I think, I might just check it out tonight.”

Mycroft felt a chill run down his spine at Sherlock’s words. He knew Sherlock was doing this to rile him up but he also knew that the teenager would be true to his word. Images of Sherlock standing around in the club while all the guys eye the gorgeous specimen that he is flashed in Mycroft’s mind and he felt an urge to kill someone. He was furious. Sherlock was his and no one else was allowed to look at him. He was gritting his teeth as he turned around, his eyes blazing fire. Sherlock smirked when he saw the look on his soulmate’s face. He had been trying to seduce the man for weeks, but this had finally worked it seemed. He watched as Mycroft stalked towards him, stooping down to his level, his face just a few inches away from Sherlock’s. The teenager met his eyes straight on.

“Oh yeah? You want to go to a guy club, huh? You dare to check out random guys, is that it? Huh?” Mycroft asked menacingly.

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” Mycroft riled back at Sherlock’s words. At the back of his mind he knew Sherlock was playing him to get what he wants, but he didn’t care. Maybe he wanted to be played in the first place. Well, whatever it was, he couldn’t control his emotions anymore.

Mycroft felt furious, watching Sherlock standing determinedly, challenging him, “What’s it to me? Really after everything, all these years, you are asking me that now?”

Sherlock met his eyes resolutely, “Well, you say, everyone says you are my soulmate. I may be young but I know…chemistry lessons, great mind taming sessions, amazing talks and movies are not all what soulmates make.” Mycroft was stunned and Sherlock took advantage of his speechlessness, “I think the club is a great idea for tonight. After all, if you are not willing, I will have to seek it somewhere else.”

Suddenly Mycroft grabbed Sherlock by the arms, shook him slightly, “You are my soulmate! Mine! Do you understand? If you think I will let some stranger make a move on you, you are wrong! You will know you are mine soon. Just you wait!”

Sherlock smiled, “I am almost seventeen Mycie. What are you waiting for? Why are you holding back? You know, you are not the only one suffering, right? I am now a fully healthy male as well. I have needs. Why can’t we move ahead?”

Mycroft relaxed at Sherlock’s calm tone, but he couldn’t help but tease, “A fully healthy male, are you? You have needs now, huh?” Sherlock squirmed now, his face flushed red in embarrassment. He ducked down, away from Mycroft’s flirting eyes. Mycroft chuckled, his Sherlock was too cute. He might act all tough on the outside but he really was soft and sensitive inside. He didn’t let go, though, “Oh why so shy suddenly? Those were your words, not mine..” Sherlock buried his face into the older man’s chest and purred softly, “Mycie..” That was the breaking point for Mycroft and he did what he had wanted to for a long time now. He sealed their lips in a searing kiss. Sherlock complied, eager to not miss this moment. The two souls had finally taken a step forward. They would end up joining in passion on this night but it would still take them a few months to give in to each other and truly belong to each other. Sherlock might have been eager to make Mycroft his for eternity, but he cherished every intimate moment that Mycroft gave him.          


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later: London Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so it's finally over. I hope you guys enjoy my story. Don't forget to let me know.

**Ten Years Later: London Crime Scene**

“Mr. Holmes, for you,” Sherlock Holmes, the one and only consulting detective in the world, looked at the small note that the man in suit was offering him. Without even taking a second’s glance he told the man, “He can wait, I am working.” The man reluctantly stepped back, knowing he had been dismissed.

Gregory Lestrade looked at the young detective and couldn’t help but feel puzzled. The man was obviously related to the government since he was dressed crisply in black suit and tie. There were also two unmarked black cars loitering around the crime scene. If they were here for Sherlock, then he would be worried. He knew Sherlock was rash and unpredictable, with concern for his own life. The Detective Inspector knew that there was a possibility that Sherlock could and would have done something drastic to have caught the attention of MI-5 or MI-6. Furthermore, Sherlock attitude had been getting worse over the past week. Usually the detective When Lestrade kept his harsh comments limited to Sally and Anderson, with good reason Lestrade knew, but lately he had been snapping left and right. When Lestrade had inquired, Sherlock had easily deflected mumbling about ‘idiotic people’. Was Sherlock in trouble with the government? Was that why he had been stressed and taking it out on everyone around him. Lestrade was brought out of musings when he heard someone calling his name.

Lestrade turned and found a man, probably in late-thirties or early-forties, standing behind him. He was wearing an elegant dark grey suit that was tailored to perfection and probably cost more than Lestrade’s one-month salary. He had a pocket watch and was twirling a black umbrella, waiting for his reply. He was tall and well-built and definitely exuded a charm akin to someone holding a high post in the British government.

“Oh, hello. How may I help you?” Lestrade managed.

The stranger smiled but before he could answer Sherlock was there, so close to the stranger, his face barely a few inches away. “What are you doing here? I asked you to wait, didn’t I? I am working.” Sherlock spat and Lestrade was confused, looking between the two men who were conversing with so much familiarity. He had never seen Sherlock talk to anyone like that before, except his mother in Baker Street.

“I did wait. But it was painful to watch you spend so much time on a case that is barely a two. Oh, maybe it’s a three for you, but still.” The stranger said, surprising Lestrade once again.

“It’s called getting concrete proofs. Of course, you wouldn’t know anything about that since you barely ever walk out of your office. You might get fat very soon if don’t watch out..”

Then the stranger leaned into the younger man, “Oh, I know a workout regime that I quite enjoy and I am pretty good at it too. Don’t you think so Sherlock?” The stranger was smirking but the look on his favorite detective’s face is what shocked Lestrade. Sherlock had ducked his head, a slight smile on his face and really, was he blushing? Oh god, what was going on, Lestrade couldn’t understand at all. He was once again drawn to the conversation between the two men.

“So what say, you finish this quickly and we go home to..catch up, huh? I have only just landed, but I have the entire day to myself…I have missed you so..” The stranger was pleading, almost purring. Lestrade was standing there shocked. At the back of mind he knew this was something definitely private but he couldn’t move. And the two men who were definitely lovers were paying him no attention. But Sherlock suddenly backed away, “Who told you to go away for fifteen days, huh? Couldn’t you have handed it over to one of your minions?”

“Couldn’t you have spared me the heartache and just come with me?”

“What did you expect me to do in the boring country of Mongolia?”

“Hmm..well, if you want to spend hours here, so be it. I am jetlagged, I might as well get some much needed sleep,” the stranger said but when he started to move away, Sherlock grabbed his arm and whined, “Myciieee..wait ten minutes?”

The stranger jutted his chin out, “You have five..” Sherlock smiled and turned to move back to the crime scene and that is when he noticed Lestrade standing there slack-jawed. “Oh pick up your jaw Graham. This is not a theatre and a fly might just go into your mouth,” he said and sprinted away.

The stranger then turned to him and offered his hand, “Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s soulmate and husband. It is a pleasure to finally meet you DI Gregory Lestrade.” The only thing that Lestrade could do at this moment is take the offered hand. He knew this was not a man to be messed with.


End file.
